Skirmish aboard the Tranquility
The Skirmish aboard the ''Tranquility'' was an incident aboard the Tranquility involving the Confederacy of Independent Systems attempting to rescue Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray from Republic custody. History Prelude After being apprehended by Senator Padmé Amidala on Rodia, Viceroy Nute Gunray, was given into the custody of Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and Commander Gree. He was transported aboard a Republic frigate, where Padawan Ahsoka Tano joined the group, to the ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Tranquility. Once aboard the Jedi Cruiser, Gunray was taken to the detention cells for interrogation and transportation to Republic territory for his many war crimes. Elsewhere, Darth Sidious became aware of Gunrays capture and informed his apprentice Darth Tyranus that it would have disastrous consequences for them as the Neimodian would fall before Jedi interrogation. Dooku assured his master that the matter was to be dealt with by his servant Asajj Ventress. Though Sidious was displeased with the thought of sending an agent who had failed them in the past, Count Dooku assured him that she would complete the task. Later, when Ventress came before her master Dooku, he informed her that she needed to complete the task he gave her and to prove herself worthy of being his apprentice. She assured her master that she was worthy as he would soon see. The battle While General Unduli and Ahsoka Tano interrogated Gunray inside his holding cell, the Tranquility came under attack from Separatist forces including droid starfighter and boarding craft. Commander Gree ordered the members of Green Company to the breached area of the ship. Master Unduli ordered Tano to remain with the prisoner while she and Gree left to intercept the invading droid forces. After all of the battle droids had been defeated, Asajj Ventress came out of hiding in one of the boarding craft and proceeded to strategically place explosive charges around the ship's engine room. Ventress then cut through the ceiling of the detention block and incapacitated the Senate Commandos while dueling Ahsoka Tano. Ventress managed to free Gunray and lock Tano in his cell before Unduli arrived and freed her. The two Jedi battled the assassin, forcing her to retreat, leaving Gunray in the Republic's custody. Tano attempted to pursue Ventress down a turbolift shaft, but was pulled back by Unduli, saving her life. Tano was ordered to remain guarding Gunray while Unduli pursued Ventress to the engine room. As Ventress and Unduli dueled in the bowels of the ship, Tano struggled between the need to go assist the senior Jedi, or obey her orders to remain where she was. Tano choose to go assist Unduli, at which point Captain Argyus revealed his traitorous intentions by killing his fellow Senate Commandos and freeing Nute Gunray. After disarming each other, Argyus and Gree engaged in hand to hand combat before Gunray knocked the clone commander unconscious. Meanwhile, in the engine room, Ventress had managed to trap Unduli beneath some fallen piping and was about to strike a killing blow when Tano arrived and Force-pushed the Dark Jedi away. The two Jedi engaged in a pitched duel with Ventress until they heard Commander Gree reporting the escape of Gunray with Argyus's help. To allow Argyus time to get Gunray off the ship, Ventress prevented the Jedi from leaving to recapture the prisoner, after which Ventress dove into an escape pod and escaped the ship. Aftermath Argyus retrieved Ventress' escape pod and as she entered the bridge made the fatal mistake of boasting about "his rescue" of Gunray with the assassin's help. After he offered to mention her in his report to Dooku, Ventress stabbed Argyus through the back with her lightsaber and said she would tell Dooku herself. Aboard Tranquility, Anakin informed the two Jedi that Kit Fisto has tracked Gunray's ship. Ahsoka Tano then took her leave from Luminara Unduli, but not before the Jedi Master apologized for under-valuing the Padawan's advice and ability. Appearances * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' Sources * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' Tranquility Tranquility es:Escaramuza a bordo del Tranquilidad